


Detective (your name)

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: Awashima/gender neutral reader/Izumo, Gen, Kuroh Yatogami/ Isana Yashiro established, Mikoto mentioned, Neko/ Anna Kushina/ OFC established, No relationship tags because they're all established or at the very end, Reisi mentioned, Saruhiko Fushimi/ OFC/ Misaki Yata established, Tatara mentioned, established Yukari OMC and Sukuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: You're a detective waiting for a case, then you finally get one. You also end up having a little something something at the very end of the story.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Detective (your name)

You weren't known for your humming, but you of course hummed when you were bored. It was something to do, and usually distracted you from your boredom at least momentarily. Anyhow you, a detective, were waiting for a new case to drop into your lap. You knew they didn't just drop into your lap, but because you and the boss were such good friends you claimed they did. Anyhow, you were waiting for him to finally come tell you there was a new case. While you were waiting, you thought of calling up Adolf K Weismann, or Addy, and talking. You'd met him at Izumo's place, when it was a weekend and he was free from teacher duties. Anyhow, you and he had become very good friends, and you'd also met others. There was Neko, odd name, and her two girlfriends. Anna was a high school senior, and the other girl was in first or second year of college. You'd also met Kuroh Yatogami and his boyfriend Isana Yashiro, whom seemed particularly close to Addy. You'd met Misaki Yata as well, whom maybe lived upstairs there from time to time. You'd obviously met his boyfriend, Saruhiko Fushimi, too, and their girlfriend. She was a pretty redhead, that didn't seem to think she was, named Jessica.

You'd heard of Mikoto and Tatara, and seen all the things he'd left behind such as his Bonsai as well as the camcorder. They all seemed to love it so much, though it was kept behind the bar. You'd see Izumo touch it once in awhile, and believed that meant they all loved it as much. You'd kind of developed a crush on the master...master of the bar/eatery. Anyway, you'd also heard about Yukari and Sukuna from Kuroh, and the new boyfriend they'd acquired. Yukari happened to be a model, and Sukuna was a high school senior like Anna. The boyfriend seemed to be going to vet school, so was still in college. You'd heard of Reisi, too, and his second in command named Sora Awashima. The way Saru talked sometimes, the blonde you'd never met actually kind of scared you now...You hoped and prayed you'd never meet him, but little did you actually know. Anyhow, you sighed and shook your head, still waiting for that case to come in. All of a sudden, you heard barking, and a beautiful black Shepherd named Gulch came rushing up. "Massa," you addressed James Massa, the dog's human partner, both part of the K-9 unit. "You need to actually hold on to the leash," you then scolded the man.

He huffed as he said "I know that!" then sighed a bit as he said "The boss sent me to tell you to come down. Guess he doesn't want to come all the way up here to talk to you." You tilted your head when you heard that, then shrugged and stood up as you said "Okay." You looked to Gulch a moment, muttering "Good boy," as he sat there and you pet his head a bit. You then left them to it, though they'd probably follow you since they were down one floor. Meaning they were 'housed' on the floor you were actually going to. The detectives had the second floor, and the police, most of which were K-9 unit, had the ground floor. There was also a meeting room and break room on both floors, but anyhow. You hurried to the elevator with the man and his dog, then the elevator went down. You watched as he and the dog went down the hallway back towards his small office. You then went to find Captain Moss, yes that was literally his last name. Xavier Moss was waiting for you in the meeting room, actually, and no one else was there. "Got a case for you," your friend said, once you'd stepped in and shut the door. You made a small sound when he said that, then he sighed and said "We have to cooperate with Scepter 4...They no longer have powers, but they're still one of the rule enforcers, police, whatever." You sighed a bit when he told you you had to deal with the blue sword wielding uniformed people...

You then remembered Sora Awashima was one of them, and sucked in a breath, then let it out and shook your head. You asked for the details, and he said two girls had gone missing a couple days ago. They were young girls, only ten, and had been out on the sidewalk, with chalk. The mothers had been in the house having tea, and one said she'd just...gotten a bad feeling. They went outside and the girls were gone...the chalk still there. It had seemed like they'd simply up and left on their own, no signs of a struggle or anything. It wasn't like the chalk was lying on its side like it had been kicked, or was thrown all over or anything. You thought that was strange, but didn't question it. Moss told you to go inform James that he and Gulch were also on this case, as protection if needed. They'd also be sending Yomu the air scent dog, and her human Yukiyo Yukihira. Seeing as you were in Japan, it made sense there were some Japanese people. There were also American, English or British, and even some Irish and Australian people in the force too. It seemed all kinds loved Japan enough to move there and leave their old police forces. Anyhow, you got up and left the room, hurrying to get James and Gulch and brief them. Yes, you were briefing the dog too, because you were totally convinced he could understand you. You'd always been convinced of that fact, as long as you'd known the dog.

-small skip-

You swallowed as you watched Awashima pace back and forth...well, not pacing, keeping watch. You and James and Yukiyo were all in a car together, waiting for anything. You had overheard someone saying their friend had been acting strange, muttering to himself. Something about two little girls and a meet up right where you guys now were...Well, not exactly on this spot, a bit away from here but you'd see them from here. You sighed as you leaned back in the seat, being in the back with Yukiyo and Yomu. You began to fall asleep, and the dog positioning herself to lie across your lap did not help this fact. You yawned a couple times, and sank down a bit as you kept your eyes closed. You felt like it wasn't even five minutes or less before Gulch growled lowly, and you jerked awake. You rubbed your eyes and gently pushed Yomu off, then peered between the front seats. There really was a meetup, two vans and one had tinted windows! You couldn't tell if they were heavily tinted or not, but you'd bet your buck they were. You literally had one buck, one dollar, with you, that you'd gotten as change for whatever you'd bought for lunch. Anyway, you looked to the police dog handler and the air scent handler. They nodded to you, then you, James, and Gulch quietly opened doors and slipped out. Well, the dog didn't open a door, James opened the door and got out, bringing the dog with him. Anyhow, you both as well as the dog moved to stand beside Sora. He nodded to the both of you, and when you saw the girls, James released Gulch.

The dog ran fast as he could but made no sound, and James rushed after him in time to see him jump and grab one guy by the leg. The guy yelled and kicked, connecting with the dog and making him yelp. You and Sora rushed in too, and you watched James grab and cuff the guy Gulch hadn't released. Meanwhile, Sora pointed his sword at the other guy, whom was frozen with terror. You went and comforted the girls, then took them to the car. There were, of course, actually two cars, the other one just happened to be further away. The two dog handlers took the one car, and you were stuck with Sora...and the girls. Not stuck with the girls, you didn't think that, but they were in the same car. You all drove back to the station, and the dog handlers went to let the dogs relieve themselves and get treats and stuff. You took the girls to the break room on the ground floor. Sora went to find your Captain while you got the girls some water and crackers. You then asked them for their home numbers, and luckily they knew them. You called the parents, and soon the girls were reunited with their families and taken home. Moss congratulated you on a job well done, then went to congratulate the others. It seemed Sora had already left, probably to go tell his leader about what had happened.

-one more skip, so you and the guys get together-  
You sighed as you sat in one of the booth seats, and looked around, looking outside to clear blue skies. Sometimes, you wished you were a bird, with no need to worry about your love life or kids...Your stupid parents were bothering you again about when you'd find a nice partner and start giving them grandkids. As if you'd have kids just for them...You were startled when both Izumo and Sora came over to you, and avoided Sora's gaze. You smiled at Izumo though, and then he said "Follow us," and they took you to the back alley of the bar/eatery. That was kind of creepy...then you squeaked when they both kissed you. Soon enough, Izumo had put out the closed sign, and you laughed as you went with them to his place.

End


End file.
